I'll kiss your tears away
by InsaneTeaParty
Summary: D18/Dino x Hibari y mucho OoC.


Incluso después de diez años conmigo, crees que puedes ocultarme algo. Estoy seguro de que sabes que por más que actúes, es imposible que no me de cuenta de que algo me ocultas.

Estúpido, sé que su muerte, la muerte de Sawada Tsunayoshi te afectó. Y egoistamente me enfurece que solo pienses en él. Por culpa de ese herbívoro tu sonrisa ha desaparecido, y lo que más me irrita de todo es que cuando crees que tu actuación es lo suficientemente mediocre como para que pueda darme cuenta de lo que sientes, me muestras una estúpida sonrisa, como si todo fuera bien.

No te lo consiento. No consiento que me mientas por las buenas.

Nunca lloré en un funeral. Ni en el de mi madre, ni lloré en el del estúpido Vongola. No me quites las ganas de reservarme esas lágrimas para el tuyo.

Muchas veces haces que te odie, Cavallone. Llego a casa lo suficientemente cansado como para encima tener que encontrarte derramando lágrimas inútiles sentado en el borde de la cama. Eres idiota. Como si fueras un niño pequeño, secas tus lágrimas cuando me oyes entrar, como si así no me fuese a dar cuenta. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

No me hace falta preguntar por qué lloras. Sé bien cuál es la razón, y me molesta. Me enfada hasta el punto de querer golpearte, de que empieces a llorar de dolor en vez de por ese pobre intento de capo Vongola.

Oh, tengo envidia de un maldito herbívoro, qué bajo he caído...

Cuando no soporto más tu irritante mirada de borrego, tus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, y tu dichosa voz temblorosa, es cuando no me queda más remedio que darte una buena bofetada.

Y qué bien sienta.

-_Kyôya...-_susurras sorprendido. Sí, yo también estoy sorprendido de lo bien que se siente.

-_No soporto tu maldita actitud, no sé cuál es tu problema. Eres un idiota, él está muerto, ¿de qué te sirve perder tiempo y hacerme perderlo a mí? _-te respondo sin un ápice de sensibilidad. Nunca lo fui, no lo seré en este momento ni mucho menos.

Y te callas como una tumba. ¿Es que quieres otra bofetada?

-_Pero Kyôya, sabes que lo estoy pasando-_

-_No me importa lo más mínimo. -_te respondo cortante.- _Escucha. Estoy harto de tener que soportar tu actitud depresiva, es como vivir con un maldito viejo. Así que ahora vas a callarte, si no quieres otro golpe, claro, y vas a escucharme. Sawada Tsunayoshi sabía que moriría tarde o temprano, por eso ideó con Irie Shoichi una manera de traer a los Vongola de hace diez años a nuestra época, porque ellos son los únicos que aun tienen los anillos Vongola. Se ve que el muy idiota se dio cuenta de la estupidez que hizo al destruirlos. No muchos lo saben, y sería peligroso si se difundiera, así que si se lo dices a alguien te arrancaré la lengua de un bocado._

Me parece hasta gracioso cómo me miras, algo perturbado por mi última frase.

-_Vaya...así que veré al pequeño Kyôya durante un tiempo ¿no? -_sonríes. Por fin, maldita sea.

-_Oh, ¿así que aun recuerdas nuestra relación? Pensaba que en estos días lo habías olvidado todo, Cavallone._

_-¿Estabas celoso? -_te ríes, me encanta. Te frotas los ojos y clavas tu mirada en los míos, una de tus miradas enternecidas. Maldito, sabes que esa clase de miradas me hacen débil.

-_Claro que no estoy celoso, estúpido. No me prestas atención, es todo._

Y por fin el activo Dino Cavallone que esperaba desde hace semanas aparece. Me tumbas, te pones encima de mí y rozas tus labios con los míos, separándote después apenas unos milímetros. Estás animado, no es difícil de notar, y esa valiosa sonrisa vuelve a dibujarse en tu rostro.

-_Perdóname...Aprecio mucho a Tsuna, pero tú eres mi vida...te dejé de lado estos días, soy un idiota. No debería llorar sobre leche derramada._

_-Ya, ya sé que eres un idiota. -_sonrío de lado, burlón, aliviado en el fondo de que hayas vuelto a lo que solías ser.

-_Oye...eso solo puedo decirlo yo, pequeño impertinente. -_bromeas llenando de besos mi mandíbula.- _¿Puedo hacer algo para que me perdones?_

_-Mmm...puede que ingresando algo de dinero en mi cuenta bancaria...-_bromeo mientras juego con algunos de tus mechones rubios.

-_¡Oye, que me refería a darte mimos! _-y refunfuñas, como un niño pequeño.-

Esa noche la pasamos juntos, entre besos, caricias, y esa necesidad de sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos. Esa necesidad cuya ausencia me volvía loco.

Y a la mañana siguiente, antes de que puedas despertarte, salgo de casa con una flor en la mano.

Una única, pero fresca flor, tal y como él era. Porque no nos llegamos a entender muchas veces, pero siempre que no me parecía un herbívoro, sabía ayudar como el que más. Y porque hay que agradecer a quien me dio la oportunidad de conocerte.

Descansa en paz, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sé que no es un adiós, volverás tal y como dictaban tus planes.


End file.
